Teddy Bear
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Boneka teddy bear Jimin rusak oleh kucing sialan itu. Hilang sudah sesuatu untuk dipeluk. Tapi Jungkook memberikan tawaran lain, yang mungkin lebih Jimin sukai. BTS Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Hanya cerita ini yang punya saya

Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Jimin mendesah frustasi. Dilihatnya boneka beruang di atas kasur yang busanya menyeruak keluar dari robekan di perutnya. Mengerikan sih, kalau dilihat-lihat. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan itu, wajah Jimin yang menatap horor pada kucing tetangga yang menatapnya tanpa raut menyesal sedikit pun.

Yah, kalau itu kucingnya Jimin sih tidak masalah. Tapi ini kucing tetangga. Lebih-lebih, kenapa tidak ada yang mengajari kucing ini etika –sebenarnya, siapa sih yang bisa mengajari hewan beretika?

Masuk ke dalam rumah Jimin, kemudian ke kamarnya, lalu ke atas kasurnya, dan dengan seenak hatinya menggaruk boneka beruang besar kesayangan Jimin sampai isi perutnya keluar –ini kedengaran seperti kucing itu psikopat atau apa.

"Jimin, aku pul –astaga," Jungkook baru melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen itu, ketika Jimin sedang berkejaran dengan kucing putih abu-abu bersama sapu di tangan yang diacungkan ke atas kepala. "Jimin, jangan bunuh kucing itu."

"Kemari kau kucing sialan!" Jimin melompat dari sofa, oke, dia mirip kingkong yang mengamuk sekarang. Hanya karena seekor kucing –Jungkook harus menahan tawanya, ia tidak bisa tertawa di depan Jimin sekarang, kalau tidak ingin jadi korban pukul sapu juga.

"Kenapa sih, Jimin?" Jungkook menangkap sang kekasih ke dalam rengkuhannya, wajahnya yang lelah tergantikan oleh senyum yang datang karena menahan tawa.

"Teddy Bearku rusak Jungkook!" Jimin hampir-hampir menangis mengatakannya, kemudian ditodongkan telunjuknya pada si kucing yang menjilati tangan di dekat tv. "Karena kucing itu, isi perut Teddy Bearku keluar semua!"

Oke, mungkin Jimin terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Toh, mereka bisa beli yang baru. "Nanti kita beli yang baru, sekarang turunkan sapumu sebelum ada barang yang rusak."

"Oh, aku tidak mau yang baru," tuh, Jimin sekarang bersikap kekanakan. "Itu pemberianmu Jungkook, di kencan pertama kita, astaga, dan dirusak oleh kucing tetangga."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jungkook ingin menenangkan, tapi wajah Jimin sudah seperti akan menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk boneka yang sama," Jimin merengek, aduh, sisi bocahnya kumat. Padahal Jungkook dua tahun lebih muda, kenapa yang lebih kekanakan malah yang lebih tua?

"Nanti kita beli yang baru," tapi Jungkook masih berusaha membujuk, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling sabar di sana –ia sudah bersama Jimin tiga tahun, ia sudah biasa bersabar oleh kelakuan si kekasih.

"Tidak mau Jungkook."

Nah, Jungkook harus bagaimana? Menjahit boneka beruang itu –yang mungkin hasilnya bakal agak menyeramkan, boneka beruang dengan banyak jahitan di perutnya Bung? Dibelikan yang baru menolak, lalu Jungkook harus berbuat apa lagi?

"Kalau begitu begini saja," tangan Jungkook merengkuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya semakin erat. Kemudian membawa tubuh berisi itu ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia menyingkirkan si Teddy Bear yang tergeletak naas di atas tempat tidur, kemudian langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur sambil terus memeluk Jimin.

"Kenapa Jungkook?" alis Jimin berkerut, Jungkook membalik tubuh Jimin, hingga wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku akan jadi boneka Teddy Bearmu, bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin dan mengalungkan tangan itu di sekitar pinggangnya, meminta Jimin memeluknya. Ini baru jam tujuh malam sih, tapi tidur lebih awal tidak apa-apa kan –sekali pun Jungkook harus merelakan perutnya yang kelaparan sekarang, well, dia bisa makan tengah malam nanti.

"Aku tidak terbia-"

"Psst," Jungkook menaruh telunjuknya pada bibirnya, kemudian mengecup kening Jimin. "Selamat malam."

Dan Jimin mau tidak mau menerimanya. Walaupun boneka beruang yang ini tidak empuk dan tidak penuh bulu coklat –Jimin sendiri takut membayang Jungkook penuh bulu warna coklat–, paling tidak Jimin merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Ia mungkin merindukan boneka beruangnya. Tapi tubuh Jungkook yang dipeluknya sekarang membawa kantuk lebih cepat daripada biasanya, karena memeluk kekasihnya ternyata lebih menyenangkan daripada memeluk boneka.

.

.

.

"Ehm," Jimin melenguh, cahaya matahari mengusak matanya. Ia ingin bergerak, namun sepasang tangan menangkupnya begitu erat dari belakang, dan dengkuran halus terdengar di leher Jimin. "Jungkook?"

Ini bukan Jimin yang memeluk Teddy Bearnya, tapi Jimin dipeluk Teddy Bearnya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Saya pengen punya boneka beruang gede juga, apalagi yang penuh bulu xD

RnR?


End file.
